


The Poem

by Noriah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Calling All Writers!, I could actually use some tips, I need help, I'm sure you're all just dying to share your opinions, Poems, Poetry, Punctuation issues!, Words, Writing, show some community spirit, we all have them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriah/pseuds/Noriah
Summary: A poem about poems.





	The Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody,  
> I was having a really difficult time with the punctuation in this poem, but then I remembered that this is a community of writers! So I posted it without any punctuation in the hopes that someone could clue me in on how this is supposed to work. If anyone could help me out, I would really appreciate it. Just post your suggestions in the comments.

The poem is a careless word

That's thrown upon the page

While feelings and emotions

They take the center stage

The words, they seem important

– But at the end of day

Tis not the words themselves

But the meaning they convey

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, I need to know about the punctuation! How would you do it?


End file.
